parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln the Dragon Loud (Spyro the Dragon) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Spyro - Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) *Sparx - Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) *Cleetus - Lynn Sr. (from The Loud House) *Lindar - Chunk (from The Loud House) *Zeke - Mr. Grouse (from The Loud House) *Astor - Winslow (from Catdog) *Delbin - Cat (from Catdog) *Tomas - Dog (from Catdog) *Argus - Leonardo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Nestor - Raphael (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Magnus - Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Andor - Iron Man/Tony Stark (from Avengers) *Bruno - Donatello (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Cosmos - Michealengalo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Oswin - Nick Fury (from Avengers) *Thor - Thor (from Avengers) *Trondo - Mr. Reese (from Clarence) *Asher - Captain America/Steve Rogers (from Avengers) *Gildas - Spiderman/Peter Parker (from Avengers) *Gavin - Hulk (from Avengers) *Alban - Ed Bighead (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Alvar - Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Darius - Owen (from Total Drama) *Gunnar - Mick Swagger (from The Loud House) *Nevin - Seymour (Human) (from The Loud House) *Zantor - Captain Man/Ray (from Henry Danger) *Ivor -Cyborg (from Teen Titans GO!) *Titan - Drax the Destroyer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Ulric - Groot (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Conan - Rocket (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Copano - Randolph Grant (from Catdog) *Ragnar - Mr. Smitty (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Sadiki - Mean Bob (from Catdog) *Issak - Really Really Big Man (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Enzo - T-Bone (from The Loud House) *Zane - Gooch (from Henry Danger) *Todor - Big Gay Al (from South Park) *Useni - Hector (from The Loud House) *Boldar - Master Splinter (from Teenage Mutant Turtles) *Bakari - Coach Pacowski (from The Loud House) *Maximos - Falcon/Sam Wilson (from Avengers) *Baruti - Patchy Drizzle (from The Loud House) *Jed - George Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Marco - Black Yoshi (from SML) *Bob - News Man Tucker (from The Loud House) *Toasty - Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) *Doctor Shemp - Cliff (from Catdog) *Blowhard - Lube (from Catdog) *Metalhead - Shredder (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Jacques - Belson (from Clarence) *Gnasty Gnorc - The Harvester (from The Loud House) *Elora - Rita (from The Loud House) *Hunter - Bobby (from The Loud House) *Professor - Zach (from The Loud House) *Zoe - Lily Loud (from The Loud House) *Inventor Droid - Luan Loud (from The Loud House) *Logistic Droid - Mr. Coconuts (from The Loud House) *Stella - Luna Loud (from The Loud House) *Moneybags - Howard McBride (from The Loud House) *Ripto - Chandler (from The Loud House) *Crush and Gulp - Hank and Hawk (from The Loud House) *Yeti - The Manager (from The Loud House) *The Sorceress - Mrs. Johnson (from The Loud House) *Bianca - Lori Loud (from The Loud House) *Sheila - Leni Loud (from The Loud House) *Sgt. James Byrd - Rusty Spokes (from The Loud House) *Bentley - Harold McBride (from The Loud House) *Princess Ami - Lola Loud (from The Loud House) *Queen Finny - Lucy Loud (from The Loud House) *Agent 9 - Rocky Spokes (from The Loud House) *Sebastian - Petey Wimple (from The Loud House) *Bartholomew - Winston (from The Loud House) *Marco (Lion) - Bing (from The Angry Beavers) *Otto - Chaz (from The Loud House) *Ooga and Mr. Bones - Norbert and Daggett Beaver (from The Angry Beavers) *Crazy Ed -George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpt) *Basho and Buson - Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire (from The Loud House) *Buzz -Flips (from The Loud House) *Spike -Rocksteady (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Scorch - Bebop (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Blink - Liam (from The Loud House) *Ember - Lynn Loud (from The Loud House) *Flame - Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) *Mrs. Shoutfire - Becky (from The Loud House) *Red - Principal Huggins (from The Loud House) *Wally - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Ineptune - Sue (from The Loud House) *Mammoth - Exterminator (from The Loud House) *Gus - Billy (from The Loud House) *Tara Croft - Dana (from The Loud House) *Cynder - Ronnie Anne (from The Loud House) *Evil Cynder - Evil Ronnie-Anne (if Evil Ronnie-Anne was a real Loud House character) *Ignitus - Albert (from The Loud House) *Volteer - Dudley (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Cyril - Hercules (from Hercules) *Terrador - Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) *Sparx's Parents - Danny and Sam Mason (from Danny Phantom) *Ice King - Hacker (from Cyberchase) *Kane - Aladdin (from Aladdin) *Stone Sentinel - The Big Bad Wolf (from The Three Little Pigs) *Mole-Yair - Larry the Cucumber (from Veggietales) *Exhumor - Bob the Tomato (from Veggietales) *The Conductor - Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) *Scratch and Sniff - Pintel and Raggetti (from Pirates of the Caribbean) *Skabb - Davy Jones (from Pirates of the Caribbean) *The Chronicler - Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Gaul - Professor Poopypants (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Chief Prowlus - Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) *Meadow - Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) *The Hermit - Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) *Mason - Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) *Malefor - Francis E. Francis (from Boss Baby) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Lincoln Loud as Spyro.png|Lincoln Loud as Spyro Mr Clyde McBride as Sparx.png|Clyde as Sparx Lynn Sr. as Cleetus.png|Lynn Sr. as Cleetus Mr Chuck as Lindar.png|Chuck as Lindar Mr. Grouse as Astor.png|Grouse as Zeke Winslow as Astor.png|Winslow as Astor Mr Cat as Delbin.png|Cat as Delbin Mr Dog as Tomas.png|Dog as Tomas Leonardo as Argus.jpg|Leonardo as Argus Raphael as Nestor.jpg|Raphael as Nestor Rocko as Magnus.png|Rocko as Magnus Iron Man as Andor.png|Iron Man as Andor Mr Donatello as Bruno.png|Donatello as Bruno Michealengalo as Cosmos.png|Michelangelo as Cosmos Nick Fury as Oswin.png|Nick Fury as Oswin Thor as Thor.png|Thor as Thor Mr. Reese as Trondo.png|Mr. Reese as Trondo Steve Rogers (Captain America) as Asher.png|Steve Rogers (Captain America) as Asher Spiderman as Gildas.png|Spiderman as Gildas Hulk as Gavin.png|Hulk as Gavin Mr Bighead as Alban.png|Ed Bighead as Alban Heffer Wolfe as Alvar.png|Heffer Wolfe as Alvar Owen as Darius.png|Owen as Darius Mick Swagger as Gunnar.png|Mick Swagger as Gunnar Seymour (Human) as Nevin.png|Seymour (Human) as Nevin Mr Captain Man (Ray) as Zantor.png|Mr Captain Man (Ray) as Zantor Mr Cyborg as Ivor.png|Cyborg as Ivor Mr Drax the Destroyer as Titan.png|Drax the Destroyer as Titan Groot as Ulric.png|Groot as Ulric Rocket as Canon.png|Rocket as Cannon Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs